


An Art to Leadership

by hummerhouse



Series: Everybody wants Leo week - 2018 [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Turtlecest, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.Word Count: 2,847 One shot 2k3Summary: Day three: MichelangeloRated: NC-17~~Written for the "Everybody wants Leo" week event hosted by Caroaimezoe. Find more entries here on AO3 by checking out the "Everybody wants Leo week - 2018" collection, or on Tumblr using the hashtag leoweek.





	An Art to Leadership

** Day three: Michelangelo – An Art to Leadership **

            Michelangelo loved hanging out with his big brother Leonardo.

            Together they had met and aided Nobody in taking down an arms dealer, had a run in with and defeated Touch and Go, and helped Nano find a purpose for his existence and a family in the Justice Force.

            Leonardo had helped Michelangelo train for his rematch with Kluh.  It was Leonardo’s words about family that had spurred Michelangelo on to defeat the warrior from Levram.

            Now that the Tengu Shredder had been defeated, the turtles’ newest mission was to aid in the rebuilding of the city.  Their self-appointed job was exactly as it had always been; stop crime.

            Gangs were still a problem, looting was at an all-time high, and street violence of every kind was occurring with more frequency.  The brothers spent most nights battling both major and minor offenses.

            To cover more ground, the four turtles usually split into pairs.  As leader, it was Leonardo who decided how their team should be divided.  Mikey had no qualms about being very vocal in his suggestions though.  He made certain that his brothers all knew he wanted to patrol with Leonardo.

            Tonight was no different.  “I’m going with Leo,” Michelangelo announced in no uncertain terms.

            Raphael merely appeared bored at his statement and rolled his eyes.  Donatello however had a very knowing look on his face.  Fortunately, neither of them protested and the team division was made.

            “We’ll meet back at the lair,” Leonardo said.  “If anyone runs into anything major, we call for help.  No grandstanding.  The best thing we can do for the city is to clear up any problems quickly.”

            “Yeah, yeah.  Can we go now?” Raphael asked, clearly impatient.

            “Yes,” Leonardo said and plainly wasn’t surprised that Raphael had already started jogging away from him before he finished speaking.

            Donatello very purposely winked at Michelangelo before breaking into a run in order to catch up to Raphael.  The gesture was missed by Leonardo, who wore a sour expression as he watch Raphael disappear from view.

            “Don’t worry about them, they’ll be fine,” Michelangelo assured his brother.  “Raph’s impatient, but Donny never has any trouble keeping him in check.”

            “That’s one of the reasons I’ve been sending those two off together so much,” Leonardo said.

            Michelangelo eyed him.  “It is?  What’s another reason?”

            “I like being partnered with you,” Leonardo told him.

            The grin that blossomed on Michelangelo’s face threatened to split it in half.  He took that as a good sign, a verification that what he wanted with Leonardo was possible.

            Michelangelo was an optimist through and through.  He was also a master manipulator who took great pride in being able to arrange things to his advantage.

            “What are we waiting for?” Michelangelo asked enthusiastically.  “Let’s get this party started.”

            Leonardo set the direction for their patrol, taking them to an area full of small businesses.  Most weren’t damaged too badly; much like April’s shop they were only waiting to have glass replaced or other minor repairs.

            The biggest problem the shopkeepers were experiencing were with looters.  Theft alarms hadn’t been reconnected to many of the businesses, and most of the street cameras had been destroyed.  It was a simple matter for the thieves to pull boards off the windows or kick in the back doors.

            Every couple of nights, one of the pairs of brothers would patrol this neighborhood.  They wanted it to be known that the businesses were being protected so that the thieves would back off.  Once everything was repaired and the police could be easily notified of break-ins, the turtles wouldn’t need to keep an eye on things anymore.

            Since Michelangelo didn’t really expect to discover anyone intent on doing bad deeds, his focus was on his brother.  As they ran, Michelangelo’s eyes were practically glued to Leonardo’s form.  Everything that Leonardo did, even if he was only running, exuded such masculine confidence that it made Michelangelo’s toes curl.

            He was lucky that tonight Leonardo was a lot more observant of what was going on around them.  Michelangelo didn’t hear the screech of boards being pried loose until after Leonardo stopped moving and put a finger to his lips.

            Together the brothers approached the rooftop’s edge and peered over.  On the street below them were two men, both carrying crowbars.  They’d succeeded in removing one board from the front of a liquor store and were setting to work on another.

            The pair of turtles glanced at one another and both began to grin.  Neither needed to say a word to know what to do; in that they were definitely simpatico.

            Leonardo took out his shell cell and placed a quick call to the closest police precinct.  It was their new standard operating procedure; inform the cops, take down the bad guys, and turn them over, ninja style.

            While his brother reported the break-in, Michelangelo unwound the length of rope he had inside the backpack he was carrying.  Holding sections between his outstretched hands, he waited as Leonardo used his katana to cut the rope into four equal parts, then Michelangelo looped the rope through his belt.

            The thieves had managed to pry off a second board and were starting on a third.  Leonardo nodded at Michelangelo and the pair leaped over the side of the building they were on, jumping from one window ledge to another until they were in the alley.

            Leonardo crept along the wall of the building housing the liquor store with Michelangelo right behind him.  Looking around the corner, Leonardo got a bead on the break-in artists and lifted his hand preparatory to giving his brother their pre-arranged attack signal.

            Michelangelo pulled his nunchaku and braced himself.  The excitement of the hunt never failed to make his heart beat faster and the exhilaration was never better than it was when he was with Leonardo.

            It felt like minutes had passed when it was only a second or two before one of Leonardo’s fingers went up.  On his toes, Michelangelo waited until he saw Leonardo lift a second finger, and then he sprang into action.

            Moving fast and together, the turtle brothers sprang at the pair of thieves.  Leonardo’s target caught the blur of green coming at him from the corner of his eye and swung his crowbar up, only to have it deflected by a katana.

            The man Michelangelo was going for, alerted by his partner, spun around and jabbed at the young turtle with his crowbar.  Michelangelo slid in under the heavy bar and slammed both of his nunchucks into the man’s ankles.

            A satisfying crunch rewarded his effort.  The man dropped his crowbar and fell screaming to the ground, clutching at his ankles as he squirmed in pain.

            “Put it down,” Leonardo told the other man, who stood holding his crowbar up defensively.

            The man glanced at his partner and then hurled the crowbar at Leonardo.  Unfazed, the turtle leader batted it aside but the maneuver gave the thief time to reach into his waistband and produce a gun.

            Michelangelo didn’t think, he merely reacted.  Springing from a squatting position, Michelangelo flung his body in front of Leonardo’s and then threw his nunchucks at the man’s outstretched arm.

            The blast from the gun was incredibly loud.  Michelangelo felt a searing pain as a bullet grazed his bicep and then Leonardo was pushing him out of the way.  Clapping a hand to his arm, Michelangelo watched as Leonardo struck the gun wielder on his temple with a work hardened fist.

            One punch and the man keeled over, unconscious.  The other was one still thrashing around on the ground, moaning in agony.

            “Mikey.”  Leonardo was suddenly in front of him again, his eyes expressive as he lifted Michelangelo’s hand in order to inspect the wound.  There was an ugly trench burned into his skin, but the actual damage was slight.

            “I’m okay, Leo,” Michelangelo responded.  “Let’s tie these guys up for the cops.”

            “Gladly,” Leonardo said, taking the rope from Michelangelo’s belt.

            Leonardo made quick work of trussing up the two thieves and then scooped up Michelangelo’s weapons before running back to the alley with his brother.  Whipping the mask from his face, Leonardo used it to tie off the wound in Michelangelo’s arm.

            The sound of an approaching siren warned the brothers it was time to exit the scene.  Leonardo handed Michelangelo’s nunchucks to him and he tucked them into his belt.  Using the window ledges again, the brothers scaled the building.  Once they were on the rooftop, they looked down to watch the police take over and call for medical assistance.

            Tipping his head to the side, Leonardo indicated that they should put some distance between themselves and their current location.  They ran the rooftops, leaping from building to building, for about ten minutes before Leonardo led his brother to a small greenhouse.

            Picking the lock was a simple matter and Leonardo urged Michelangelo inside.  After checking to see that they hadn’t been seen or followed, Leonardo entered and locked the door behind him.

            “Why would you take such a crazy chance?” Leonardo demanded as he turned to face his younger brother.

            Raphael liked to say that their leader was afraid of nothing, but Michelangelo could see the fear in Leonardo’s eyes right now.  The thing was, Michelangelo had been scared too.

            “It wasn’t that crazy,” Michelangelo said defensively.  “It was either act or watch you get shot in the face.”

            “So you chose to get shot instead?” Leonardo asked.

            “Sure,” Michelangelo said, shrugging his shoulders.  He winced as the movement reminded him that he was injured.  “From my angle I knew that my nunchucks would throw off his aim.  I did kind of figure he’d completely miss both of us.”

            Leonardo was staring at him in astonishment.  “Everyone sees Raph as the team wild card, but I think that title actually belongs to you.  I never know quite what to expect when we’re together.”

            “That’s a good thing, right?” Michelangelo asked, waggling his eye ridges at his brother.

            The look on Leonardo’s face softened.  “You do keep me on my toes.  I think I like that.”

            If there was ever an opportunity to show Leonardo how he felt, this was it.  Michelangelo stepped in close to his brother and kissed him right on his mouth.

            Though the kiss was quick, it was robust.  There was no way that Leonardo could mistake its intent.

            “What was that for?” Leonardo asked in surprise as he lifted a hand to his lips.

            “To start something,” Michelangelo answered.  “I hope.  Did you like it?”

            Leonardo’s hand slowly lowered.  “I think . . .  I did.”

            “Let’s try again,” Michelangelo said, moving forward to embrace his brother.

            When Leonardo returned the embrace, Michelangelo leaned in for another kiss.  This time he used his lips and tongue to encourage Leonardo to open his mouth.  As soon as Michelangelo’s tongue found his brother’s, fireworks seemed to go off in his head.

            The kiss was a little sloppy, but it was as erotic as Michelangelo had ever imagined it would be.  Being the most imaginative of the pair, Michelangelo was already planning his next move when Leonardo broke their kiss.

            “Mikey . . . I have to admit that I’ve . . . been thinking about something like this happening between us,” Leonardo admitted.

            “Me too,” Michelangelo said.  “Like, a lot.”

            “You don’t think we’re moving too fast?” Leonardo asked.

            If there was one thing that Michelangelo knew, it was that he shouldn’t give Leonardo time to overthink this.

            Taking Leonardo’s hand, Michelangelo said, “Come over here.”

            There was a concrete bench near the back of the greenhouse and Michelangelo led his brother over to it.  He urged Leonardo to sit and then when he was settled, Michelangelo surprised him by dropping to his knees between his brother’s legs.

            Running his hands up and down the insides of Leonardo’s thighs, Michelangelo gave his brother a lustful smile and said, “Geez, Leo, you should know by now that fast is what I do.”

            He tweaked the juncture between Leonardo’s thighs and pelvis as he spoke.  When Leonardo gasped and grabbed at the edges of the bench, Michelangelo knew his brother was really sensitive in that spot.

            Pressing a kiss to first one leg and then the other, Michelangelo boldly touched his tongue to Leonardo’s inner thigh and licked his way up to that juncture.  Leonardo was breathing heavily by now, his eyes wide and fixed on Michelangelo.

            There was hardly anything Michelangelo liked better than an audience, except for Leonardo being both the audience and the participant.  As Michelangelo worked his tongue along the crease, he watched the area between Leonardo’s legs begin to bulge outward.

           Michelangelo realized that he’d finally found the right buttons to push with Leonardo.  He’d spent _years_ trying to break Leonardo’s focus, to get some kind of reaction out of him.  Just as Michelangelo had when he was a kid, he was still using his mouth, but in a way that worked much better than merely taunting his older brother.

            Lifting his tongue, Michelangelo changed his aim to another target; a better target.  He licked at the bulge, grinning when he heard Leonardo groan.  Then he opened his mouth and clamped down on the section of cartilage that was just beginning to part.  Flicking his tongue quickly against Leonardo’s thickening shaft, Michelangelo got his brother hard enough to drop down.

            Tilting his head back, Michelangelo took a good look at Leonardo’s cock.  It was very similar to his own, not quite as thick but a little longer.  Seeing it bobbing there in front of his eyes, out in the open because of something he’d done, made Michelangelo pretty proud of himself.

            Leonardo lifted one of his hands from the bench to reach forward.  “I can . . . take care of this myself.”

            “Uh, uh,” Michelangelo said, batting Leonardo’s hand aside.  “I got you like this for a reason.  Sit back and let the Mikester work his magic.”

            He emphasized his point by giving Leonardo’s cock a long lick from base to tip.  Leonardo yelped and his hand returned to clutching the edge of the bench, the knuckles on both hands blanching with the intensity of his grip.

            Michelangelo drew his tongue across the head of Leonardo’s cock again, enjoying the full body shudder that action elicited from his brother.  Keeping his eyes locked on Leonardo’s face, Michelangelo swallowed his dick.

            The long drawn out moan that move provoked was one of the most provocative sounds he’d ever heard Leonardo make.  Eyes half shut, Leonardo’s chin was down almost to his chest, his mouth open as he drew in deep, heaving breaths.

            Michelangelo’s body responded to the erotic scene.  His cock, which had stirred to life when he’d kissed Leonardo, now blossomed forth in all its full, hardened glory.

            As Michelangelo began sucking Leonardo off in earnest, he grasped his own cock and started to masturbate.

            There was something about watching Leonardo become a slave to his emotions, about seeing his face give away his feelings in such an uncharacteristic manner that brought Michelangelo to the edge very quickly.  The sounds that Leonardo was making and the way his hips were dancing on the bench became the gauge that told Michelangelo his brother was getting close as well.

            Then his brother’s shaft expanded and Leonardo suddenly tossed his head back while crying out his bliss.  Ejaculate shot down Michelangelo’s throat and he pulled back until his lips only covered the head of Leonardo’s cock so that he could keep from choking.

            Seeing Leonardo come undone so completely sent Michelangelo into a near heart stopping, body trembling orgasm of his own.  His cum spurted onto the asphalt roofing tiles even as Michelangelo swallowed his brother’s load.

            After several minutes, Leonardo’s spent dick fell from Michelangelo’s mouth with a soft plop.  Tucking himself back in, Michelangelo joined Leonardo on the bench.  Leonardo’s eyes slowly opened and he turned his head to see Michelangelo looking at him, a question on his face.

            Very quickly Leonardo put his arms around Michelangelo’s shoulders and pulled him in close.  Smiling, Michelangelo moved in for a kiss and was happy to find that Leonardo was receptive, even opening his mouth so that their tongues could dance together.

            They separated when Leonardo’s shell cell beeped.

            “I guess it’s time to go home,” Michelangelo said, his expression wistful.

            “’Fraid so, little brother,” Leonardo said.

            Michelangelo sighed.  “I guess we have to wait for another patrol night to be together.”

            “We can do this at home, Mikey,” Leonardo said with a soft smile.  “There’s no reason to hide anything.”

            “Really?  Awesome!” Michelangelo shouted, bouncing up off the bench.  “Come on, I’ll race you back to the lair.  I’ve got so many ideas!”

            Leonardo was laughing as he followed his younger brother.  Just because Michelangelo was the most imaginative of the four of them, it didn’t mean he couldn’t lead.

            In fact, he seemed to be pretty good at it.


End file.
